


Playtime

by Fierygirl0 (orphan_account)



Category: Bleach
Genre: Aizen Won the War, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-09
Updated: 2012-06-09
Packaged: 2017-11-07 08:42:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/429079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Fierygirl0
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'Whattya say Shinji, wanna play?' Done for a prompt on LJ.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Playtime

Moonlight filtered into the dark cell, the only reprieve from the blank walls and all-consuming darkness. It shone through a small window high on the wall to his left, too small to escape through even if his chains had allowed him to get that high. There weren't even bars over it, his captors were sure of their ability to keep him contained. It was actually kind of amusing, that even as powerful as Soul Society had been, they had fallen trick to the simple deception Aizen had placed over them. They'd laid waste to Soul Society while the captains and vice-captains of the opposing side had fought illusions of them, only to discover, far too late, that they'd been deceived. Attacked from behind, unable to see their enemies, mercilessly slaughtered. Select people had been spared, and brought back to Aizen's stronghold, Las Noches.

Kurosaki Ichigo, Ishida Uryuu, Ise Nanao, Kuchiki Byakuya, Shihouin Yoruichi, and of course him, Hirako Shinji. Some had been self explanatory when they were gathered together and chained, others it was hard to tell. The gleefully grinning eighth espada, Szayel, had dragged Ishida away, Byakuya was emotionlessly led off by Ulquiorra. Grimmjow had pulled a grinning Yoruichi out of the room, she had looked utterly unaffected by the situation, and Nanao was surrounded by Halibel and her followers and shepherded out. Shinji wasn't entirely sure what Aizen wanted, but he'd whispered something into Ichigo's ear and the teenager had paled, looking utterly terrified for the few seconds before Aizen had disappeared with him. As for him, he had absolutely no idea why he was here. Stark had led him down here, chained him, and left. He was fed by a nameless arrancar, but other then that there was no other contact with anyone.

Shinji shifted to lie on his back, slipping his hands behind his head to stare at the barely illuminated ceiling. It was boring, and annoying. Everyone else seemed to have a reason for being captured, but not him. He supposed eventually, someone would remember he was down here, and he'd be shown who had captured him and why.

The chains around his wrists clinked and he raised a lip in disgust, adjusting to a more comfortable position. The chains were connected halfway up the wall, but left plenty of slack for him to move. The only other restraint was the collar around his throat, a temporary restraint for his considerable power. There would probably be a more permanent solution later, if he was going to be staying here for awhile. Or, of course, they could just kill him, but that seemed kind of unlikely since he'd been here so long.

As if on cue with his thoughts, the near-invisible door opened soundlessly, he didn't bother to move. Pale fingers wrapped around the edge of the door and a white-clad figure emerged, instantly recognizable by his silver hair and always smiling face. "Apologies Hirako-chan… Aizen-taichou kep' me busy, otherwise I woulda come ta see ya earlier." The door swung shut, Shinji idly watched the traitor slide across the cell. "They've been feeding you, neh? Wouldn' want ta have ta punish someone."

Shinji ignored the question and propped himself up against the wall, arms still crossed behind his head. "What've ya done with the others?"

Gin's grin widened slightly and he sank down to kneeling, just out of range of a kick. "Weeellllllll… The espada are playin' with 'em. 'Cept Ichi-chan a'course, Aizen-taichou's doin' an experiment with 'im. Wanted ta see if the hollow woul' surface once the shinigami ha' been pushed ta its limit." Shinji felt his blood run cold for a moment at the implications of that statement, but wasn't given time to think about whatever the fellow vizard could be going through. Gin moved forward, faster then his reiatsu-deprived eyes could follow, kneeling beside him and resting fingers on his throat. Red eyes opened to slits, sadistic pleasure running through them.

"Whatta ya say, Shinji… _Wanna play?_ "


End file.
